dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sgt Beta
, Team America , Teen Titans (formerly) | Relatives = unnamed grandfather, unnamed step grandfather, John W. Smith (father), Jason Matinaz (uncle) | Universe = DC Universe Online | BaseOfOperations = Gotham City | Gender = Female | Height = 6' | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blonde | Hair2 = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer semi-retired | Origin = Metahuman | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = User:The Batman1233 | First = | Quote = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Sgt Beta, was a superheroine, and daughter of the famed Captain Alpha, a meta human. She was a member of the Teen Titans, Justice League of America, and Team America. She currently is alive, and lives in Neo-Gotham. She posses a higher degree of superhuman strength, but limited durability which causes her to use her shield more often than her father did. She is faster and more agile than her father. She proved this when she defeated her uncle Captain Devilishly and a evil clone of her, use her agility to ambush the two. She went on to fight crime in a wide variety of areas from stopping Braniac from invading area 51 to take down the Joker and Harley Quinn. She later retired from a life of a super hero, due to an injury after fighting off Felix Faust, she later married, and it is unknown wither or not she has any children. Early days Alhena was born on April 4th, to Captain Alpha and his wife. She was their only child. Due to Alpha's super soldier Genome, alhena was metahuman, acquiring Alpha's superhuman strength, agility,stamina, durability, Endurance, and enhanced speed. Alpha decided to train his daughter in hand-to-hand combat, and rigorous training. Alhena was able to hon her abilities, but was unaware of her being a Metahuman. Discovery of her metahuman powers Alhena discovered her Metahuman powers when Branaic invaded her home of Star city, and started bottling it. She used her superhuman strength to save her parents. After that Alpha reviled his origins, and that he got his powers from an alien artifact. Alhena received additional training, and trained herself. Early career Alhena, started fighting crime at age 12 yrs old, she created her own costume and borrowed her fathers old shield and proceeded to battle crime where ever it was. She helped her father to defeat Hendrick Van Hadrian a foe of her father, who seeked to consume both their spirit's. She later defeated Hell, a Anti-Hero. Personal Alhena was smart, carefree, and selfless she wanted to do good for others. When she discovered that she was a meta human she wanted to do more for others, she decided to become a superhero and save others from evil. Inspired partly from Superman and her father Captain Alpha. She became Sgt Beta and after years of countless and heartfelt training. Description Alhena is a teenage female metahuman of 1.83 meters tall, she has blonde hair, and slim but athletic body. Birthday *April 4th Bloodtype *B + Age *12 *16 *19 *21 *50 (currently) Hobby *Reading *Dancing Status *Alive | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Shield | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Female Characters Category:Superheroes Category:DC Universe Online